


[sc]杰诺瓦细胞？不，是整容细胞哒！

by whatdoyousay



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Kuso, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 外星细胞使人变美，不信请看萨菲罗斯的脸。
Relationships: S/C, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, 萨菲罗斯/克劳德
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	[sc]杰诺瓦细胞？不，是整容细胞哒！

**Author's Note:**

> 520短篇，非常OOC且KUSO，没有逻辑  
> 520快乐

神罗公司在历经五年的研发以后，推出了一款新产品。在发布会上，官方宣称技术人员通过新能源合成了一种全新的细胞，该细胞最大的功能是改善人类外貌上的缺陷，俗称，无痛整容。该细胞被命名为S细胞，而用S细胞代谢产物提取的液体被命名为“Super Beauty”，于是全名“Super Beauty 全能就是要你美针”，简称“SB针”的整容产品震撼面世。  
该产品仅在发布会上就引起轩然大波，在看过一个个丑女丑男在注射了SB针以后慢慢变成靓女帅哥的视频以后，一些媒体称该产品“甚至能改变世界”，而第一批一千支价格非常高昂的SB针在出货当天5秒之内被抢购一空，大量没买到货的群众哭着喊着要求预定。  
SB针的火爆完全在预料之内，毕竟也许这世上有人不爱钱，但是没有人不爱美。  
神罗公司过上了躺着被顾客强塞钱的美好生活，人民群众陷入了只要攒够钱我也能变大美人的美好幻想，只有少数那么几个人对此一点也不开心。  
克劳德每次送快递都会苦口婆心劝收件人不要打SB针，这对他一个人设是沉默寡言的人来说实在是太不容易了，但是不仅没有人领情，自认为被阻碍变美的人还生气了扬言要把斯特莱夫快递拖入黑名单。  
克劳德完全不能理解人们对SB针的狂热，每次他露出不解的神情，旁边的人都会盯着他的脸又是摇头又是叹气，留给他一句“你当然不懂”以后在萧瑟的背景中离开，让他摸不着头脑。  
送快递的途中，克劳德又路过了那块竖立在市中心的，被神罗公司包年VIP的，30米*10米的巨大电子广告牌，上面24小时不间断播放着SB针的广告，模特是神罗的招牌萨菲罗斯，在长达半个小时的时间里没有一句广告词，只是不间断地从各个角度刷着萨菲罗斯的高清照片，最后附上一句话，“你也想像他一样吗？”。  
克劳德发现但凡看过这个广告的人，哪怕原本不准备买SB针，在盯着广告看了半个小时以后都会默默打开手机登录神罗的预定页面，实在囊中羞涩的人则会立马跑去搬砖，当然，不用想也知道是为了什么。  
克劳德回想起第一次看到这个广告的心情，萨菲罗斯，如此高清，立体的萨菲罗斯，仿佛童内偶像就站在自己面前，看着萨菲罗斯的脸，一股陌生又熟悉的感情从心底泛起，糟糕，是心动——不对！是愤怒！  
SB针在面世之前必定要经过实验，而尼布尔海姆就是神罗公司选的实验点，当初神罗公司通过利诱让一小部分村民们注射SB针，然后又用“看，别人都变美了难道你想一个人丑一辈子？”等诛心言论欺骗其他人注射，但是神罗公司并没有告知SB针的巨大副作用：它是有时效的。  
第一次注射以后只能维持三个月左右的美貌，之后就会慢慢变回原来的样子，甚至会变得更丑，想要一直美下去就要不停注射，有效期也越来越短，习惯了美貌的自己，谁还能面对以前那个丑逼呢，人们只会渐渐变成替神罗公司打工的针奴，长此以往神罗公司将兵不血刃地统治全世界。  
而且克劳德还发现即使在有效期内也不是百分百安全，可能会产生另一个可怕的副作用：长痘。有的人在注射完第二天脸上就长了好几个大红痘，要知道他以前可是完全不长痘的，这实在是太可怕了。  
看着屏幕上萨菲罗斯的脸，克劳德握紧了拳头，没想到，没想到萨菲罗斯竟然是这样一个——财迷！神罗给的广告费必然不菲，他竟然为了钱做这样的事！克劳德感觉内心一角有什么东西破碎了，萨菲罗斯再也不是他心中那个洗发水海报上光风霁月的职场精英，而是一个满脑子怎么捞钱的俗人。  
克劳德下决心阻止神罗公司，他已经做好了准备。  
新一期发布会上，主持人正关于SB针多棒多有效侃侃而谈，克劳德凭借天生的怪力突破保安的封锁来到台上，一把掀翻了还在不停BB的主持人。  
“现在我要揭露神罗公司的阴谋。”克劳德拿起话筒，神色严肃。  
“Super Beauty 全能就是要你美针是一个彻头彻尾的骗局，它的效果最多只能维持三个月，而且还会让你不停长痘，想想吧，你们周围难道没有效果已经开始消退，而且莫名其妙爆痘的人吗？”大屏幕上开始播放满脸痘痘的照片。  
克劳德的话引起了轩然大波，有些已经打过SB针的人忍不住摸了摸自己的脸，长痘，太可怕了。  
“这些副作用神罗完全没有提，只对能变美大肆宣传，这根本是——”  
“等一下，”屏幕上的照片突然切换成了宝条的脸，“你说的这些我们都在官方网站的《用户须知条款》的第1234条的第567点的第89小节中写过，完全没有隐瞒。”  
宝条得意洋洋，而在场的一眼都没看过《用户须知条款》就迫不及待点了我同意的人羞愧地低下了头。  
“而且我有理由怀疑你的真实目的。”宝条的脸又变成了一段视频。  
视频里显示一个身穿黑背心阔腿裤的，金色头发的人跟着穿着神罗员工服的工作人员走进了神罗公司，走到一间房子里躺下任由工作人员在他脸上摆弄，虽然所有人的脸都被打了厚重的马赛克，但是那标志性的发型让大家能非常轻松辨认出到底是谁，而虽然员工手里的东西也都打了码，但是没打严实，能看到桌子上SB针的盒子。  
“事情很明显了，”视频的背景音是宝条的声音，“这位看似正义的年轻人只想自己独美，这是何等的居心叵测！”  
台下的观众被这句话点燃了怒火，大吼着“老子就是要变美”“老娘有钱可以打一辈子针”等话冲向克劳德，在群情激愤中，被打了个措手不及的克劳德狼狈离场。  
在一个转角，飞奔的克劳德一头撞上了什么东西，温热，很有弹性。克劳德抬头，一张曾经出现在他梦里的脸出现在了他眼前，克劳德一激灵，立马往后一跳。  
“很敏锐，可惜毫无计划。”萨菲罗斯看着克劳德的头发，在亲密接触的那一瞬间他似乎在对方头上闻到了和自己一样的洗发水香味。  
“萨菲罗斯！”克劳德咬牙，“你对神罗没有意见吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你给神罗做虚假广告，广告词还是变得像你一样，你的良心不会痛吗？”  
“原来如此，你想独占我的脸。”萨菲罗斯发现自己很欣赏大胆的克劳德。  
“我不是，我没有！”克劳德的脸不知道为什么又红了。  
“如果你不想，那你为什么用和我同款的洗发水？这是限量版，很难买。”萨菲罗斯发出了灵魂的质问。  
“那，那是因为，这个洗发水很，很好用。”克劳德结结巴巴反驳，他还想说些什么，突然手机铃声响了，是熟悉的接到单子的提示音，克劳德看了一眼订单，是加钱的加急单，他得快点。  
“我不会放弃的，你等着吧萨菲罗斯！”克劳德向外跑去。  
有趣。萨菲罗斯在原地目送克劳德离开，还从没有人对他说过这样的话，这个年轻人实在是……非常有品味。萨菲罗斯回想着克劳德那黄金陆行鸟一样的发型。  
克劳德急急忙忙送完加急订单回到店里，蒂法和艾丽丝都用混合着着急和关心的神色看着他。  
“神罗发布会我们都看了，你没事吗克劳德？”  
“那些都是真的吗？”  
蒂法和艾丽丝一左一右包围克劳德，十分关切地问。  
面对朋友们的关心，克劳德不得不又一次回想起那屈辱的经历。  
当时，刚从乡下村子来到大城市的他一下子就被神罗员工套路了，神罗员工热情地告诉他只要参与一个小小的志愿活动也许就能根据表现被神罗聘用，目的是像萨菲罗斯那样入职神罗公司走向人生巅峰的克劳德满怀期待地跟着神罗员工进了大楼，毫不知情地躺下，任由员工在他脸上……涂了厚厚一层墨绿色的，据说是白金海藻泥面膜的东西。  
脸上糊的海藻泥让克劳德很不舒服，他想离开，却被告知要付钱，海藻泥并不是免费商品，克劳德必须付清使用费，而由白金粉末，千年海藻提取物，万年火山灰等昂贵物品混合制作的海藻泥的价格让克劳德至今都不愿意再提起，而且员工还告诉他这玩意黏在脸上用普通的水根本洗不掉，只能配合特制的钻石卸妆膏才行，不然他就得顶着一脸黑糊糊的玩意过一辈子，当然，卸妆膏也是要收费的。  
于是在杂七杂八的，甚至连头顶上的特制微波嫩肤灯光都要收费的情况下，纯朴的贫穷青年克劳德就这样背上了一大笔债务，到现在也没能还清。  
“天哪，太残忍了，”蒂法的眼中含泪，“这就是你不停送快递的理由吗？”  
“这样不行！你就这么接受了吗？”艾丽丝义愤填膺，“从明天起你就在业余时间和我一起卖花吧，光送快递要送到什么时候。”  
于是快递小哥克劳德开始兼职卖花小哥。  
当然作为受害者之一，克劳德是不会放弃揭穿神罗公司的阴谋的。  
这天晚上，克劳德悄悄潜入了神罗大厦。  
潜入过程十分轻松，让克劳德不禁怀疑神罗是不是贪便宜用了最差的保安系统，或者为了省钱压根没有保安系统，一切是如此的顺利，克劳德很快来到总裁办公室，开启电脑，拷贝了一堆重要文件，连密码都不用输。  
克劳德很惊讶，没想到宝条竟然敢做这样的事，在人来人往的公司连个开机密码都不设，太不注重个人隐私了，克劳德就完全不一样，他的手机需要指纹+密码+脸部识别才能解锁。  
时间还很充裕，克劳德按路径打开 Shenluo:\Soldier\1ST\GenesisRhapsodos 的文件夹，找到classified.avi 看了起来。  
视频里杰内西斯正痛苦的捂着脸，大喊“怎么会这样！我的脸，我的脸！”他放下手愤怒地把SB针的盒子砸在地上，随着他的手放下，可以清晰地看到他的左边脸上长了一颗又大又红的痘痘。  
“一定是SB针的副作用，你骗了我！” 杰内西斯情绪激动。  
“放轻松，现在开始给你带薪休假，等脸好了再回来上班，放心，一颗痘而已，很快就会消掉。”宝条安抚杰内西斯。  
“哼！我只不过是想……” 杰内西斯快步离开，剩下的话听不清楚。  
这就是关键证据，怪不得杰内西斯会突然休假，克劳德有些兴奋，随即他又对杰内西斯的遭遇感到万分同情，实在是太可怕了，脸上长那么大一颗痘，从没长过痘的克劳德无法想象那是多大的痛苦。  
“又见面了，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯的声音打断了克劳德的思绪。  
“你为什么会在这里？”克劳德的神经一下子紧绷起来，他调查过，萨菲罗斯今天明明不需要加班。  
“你以为只靠你自己能做什么，”萨菲罗斯走到克劳德面前，弯下腰在克劳德耳边轻声说，“是我一直引导着你。”  
克劳德惊呆了，为什么会这样？难道这一切都是萨菲罗斯设计好的？他已经换了一种洗发水，可是为什么这次又和萨菲罗斯是同款？据迷妹统计萨菲罗斯从明明没使用过这种香型。  
“距下次升级版发布会还有七天，”萨菲罗斯直起身体，“让我看看你能做什么。”  
克劳德拔掉插在电脑上的储存器，确定一切资料也同步上传到自己的网盘以后准备离开。  
“我和你不一样，我会选择主动出击。”离开前克劳德深深看了一眼萨菲罗斯。  
原来如此，他想要我主动一点。萨菲罗斯想。  
萨菲罗斯并不是一个被动的人，在察觉到不对劲以后他已经黑进神罗的主机查清了真相，看着资料，萨菲罗斯第一次感觉到愤怒这种情绪。  
他们竟然敢欺骗自己。  
“神性的流出”系列洗发水明明有14种香型，却告诉他只有13种；明明有个占地百亩的原材料种植基地却告诉他材料有限只能限量供应所以洗一次头最多只能用一瓶洗发水……  
这个世界果然只有克劳德能理解他，克劳德的头发肯定也很费洗发水。  
萨菲罗斯也发现这是他们第二次在洗发水选择上不谋而合，克劳德真是……非常有品味。  
在一系列视频资料放出，外加副作用渐渐显露以后，民众们才知道自己真的受骗了，温和的愤怒民众选择退钱，过激的愤怒民众选择把神罗大厦团团围住要求赔偿医药费，还有一部分自由的愤怒民众举着牌子游行要求赔偿精神损失费，无论如何，这件事都让神罗上下焦头烂额。  
克劳德心情愉快，但是货还是要送的，他按照地址敲开顾客的房门，开门的人却是完全在他意料之外的人，萨菲罗斯。  
“神罗的事已经结束了，你想干什么？”  
“我来只是想和你谈一笔生意，你还在还贷对吧。”  
“我都不知道堂堂萨菲罗斯会对做生意感兴趣。”还贷两个字刺激了克劳德可怜的神经。  
“洗发水，我们可以成立一个洗发水公司，凭你和我的品味一定可以畅销全世界。”萨菲罗斯非常自信。  
克劳德看着萨菲罗斯顺滑的银色长发，立马脑补出了一大群秃头人士哭着喊着要买萨菲罗斯同款洗发水的场景，漫天钞票的幻想让他非常，非常心动。  
萨菲罗斯朝克劳德伸出右手，“那么，合作愉快。”  
克劳德盯着萨菲罗斯的手没有动作，一阵风拂过发梢，带起了他们头发上又一次一模一样的果香味。  
“原来如此，你喜欢我。”萨菲罗斯笃定道。  
“什么？！我没有！你不要这样随随便便就——”克劳德话还没说完就被萨菲罗斯按着脑袋贴在胸前。  
“如果你不喜欢我，为什么没有转身就走呢。”  
克劳德脸紧紧贴在萨菲罗斯的胸口，他不知道到底是这充满弹性的触感还是萨菲罗斯的话让他的脸爆红又发热，但是他知道，在他的脸恢复正常之前，他是不会从萨菲罗斯的胸口离开的。  
只是不想让萨菲罗斯看到自己脸红，没有别的原因。  
克劳德把脸埋得更深了。

\--完--


End file.
